Return to Unova
by writingforlife
Summary: Hilda returns to her beloved Unova after two years, and finds that two years can change a lot. Reuniting with close friends and meeting new ones, Hilda faces an old enemy, as well as her own feelings for one of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

For all her skill and prowess in Pokémon battles, her genuine heart, and her quick wit, Hilda was rather oblivious when it came to her own admirers. She had no idea her best friend and the stranger she had ran into in Accumula Town were both interested in her. She herself was focused on her goal; nothing would get in the way of her dream. Hilda would become Unova's Champion, and her mind was relatively clear of any thoughts of romance.

Of course, she wasn't entirely free of passing fancies. She wouldn't admit it, but she'd always considered Cheren quite handsome, even though she often teased him for his tousled hair. She had done her best to put aside her feelings for her childhood friend, in an attempt to preserve the friendship between her, Cheren, and Bianca she was so fond of.

It was no surprise to a bystander that Hilda was popular with many trainers. There was always someone waiting for her at the Ferris Wheel, hoping the pretty Champion would spare a moment of her time. She always did, too. Not because she was interested in them, but because she would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. The guys in Nimbasa didn't necessarily see her inner kindness and strength all the time. Hilda's beauty was quite apparent. She had a mane of brown hair past her shoulders, usually tucked under her hat. She had fair skin that rarely broke out, and she was in shape after her journeys. One of her most defining features was her bright blue eyes that seemed to always glint with challenge. Cheren and N, while agreeing she was beautiful, noticed something else in her. Hilda was kind, strong, and smart. She gave people second chances when they were deserved. She also had an unwavering sense of justice. If one's actions didn't merit her charity, then she would not give it. Cheren saw this early on as her friend. N realized this after he had met her.

For Cheren, there had never been any doubt that he felt something for Hilda. As a child, he had loved spending time with her. As time progressed, his emotions grew more and more complex. He had never been great at expressing his affections, but he and Hilda had remained best friends, along with Bianca. He never knew why she always seemed so pleased to see him, but he never questioned it, either. The fact that she wanted to see him was enough. Cheren would be the first to admit he was never the most outgoing trainer. He would find Hilda at points in their journey, sometimes ahead, sometimes behind. He wouldn't say much, only warn her of something or challenge her to a battle. Cheren knew he seemed aloof and distanced, but that wasn't the case at all. He didn't know how to act around her. Did she want a nice guy who would ask her how she was and make plans with her? Or did she want a tough trainer to match her own skill? So instead of the excited reunions Hilda and Bianca shared at the various points when they met, Cheren behaved more reserved. Hilda never minded, though. She looked forward to seeing Cheren whenever she could, and Cheren felt the same way. He would frown in silence as N appeared out of nowhere to speak to Hilda. He had never liked how keen the other trainer seemed every time he saw her.

Bianca had played an important role in maintaining the friendship between the three trainers. Before they had set off on their fateful journey together, it had been her who arranged to meet when Hilda and Cheren were busy with their studies. During their travels, Bianca had been the one to call the three together to battle and catch up. Even after Hilda had become Champion and Cheren had taken up training on Victory Road, she visited her friends and pestered them to meet up. They were both grateful; for despite Hilda and Cheren's constant responsibilities, neither had lost the fondness for each other. Cheren's fondness for Hilda might have been somewhat stronger than Hilda had known, however.

N, on the other hand, did not have the pleasure of knowing Hilda from such a young age. He met her as Ghetsis had been appealing to a crowd in Accumula Town. Her Pokémon had been voicing something from their Poke Balls, something N couldn't comprehend but was curious about. He had approached her as she stood with that dark haired young man and talked to her. He had disliked that young man from the start. He had seen how close Cheren stood to Hilda and how his serious face broke into slight smiles when she spoke. He had ignored Cheren and battled with Hilda. Her team had been crying out against Ghetsis's speech for the liberation of Pokémon. They had been adamant as N conversed with them; they insisted, time and time again, that Hilda was their friend, and they could not be happier with her as their trainer. From there on, he had not been able to get Hilda out of his thoughts. How happy her Pokémon seemed, like they were truly her friends, her equals. How lovely she appeared when she battled, her eyes alight with joy, her curls bouncing as she shifted each time she called out an order. N grew to love her, though he didn't have much of a grasp on the feeling. Even as he left to explore with Zekrom, to further his bonds and understanding of the world, he could not forget her. He vowed to himself that one day, he would meet her once again. She would be proud of the progress he had made with his team, he hoped. She would smile that flashing smile at him. Perhaps they could ride a Ferris Wheel together.

Hilda was not aware of the two young men who harbored feelings for her. She left on yet another journey when the excitement of her role of Champion had began to wane. Many thought she was seeking N, the elusive trainer who roamed around with a powerful dragon type Pokémon, but in reality, that wasn't the case. Hilda told only Bianca, her closest friend, and Professor Juniper the true cause for her trip.


	2. Chapter 2

She was searching for a Pokémon . It had been calling out to her after she had defeated Alder for the first time, she had finally heeded that voice. She was 16, as were her friends. Cheren was well on his way to become a Gym Leader. Bianca had set her sights on working to become Professor Juniper's assistant. Hilda hugged her mother goodbye, and clasped hands with Bianca in a teary farewell. She had arranged for Iris to take her place as Champion. Hilda had not been defeated by the fierce trainer, but she knew Iris was capable of filling her shoes. Then there was the matter of saying goodbye to Cheren. Hilda decided to tell him in person. She resolved not to tell him about her reason of leaving, and made it out to be a mere trip for fun and experience. He had been understanding and calm, and she had no way of knowing he was shattered.

"Good luck," he had told her. "Stay safe."

Hilda had thanked him, speaking clearly as her voice threatened to break. "Cheren," she had said quietly. "I… I'll miss you."

He had looked up sharply as the words left her mouth, and for a moment, she had wondered if it was a mistake. Then he sighed and smiled sadly. "I'll miss you, too," he said, his gaze darting from Hilda's eyes to the floor. "Goodbye, Hilda."

She nodded, blinking rapidly before the tears could materialize, and reached for his hand. She touched it lightly, for just a second, then withdrew. "Bye," she whispered, before turning and running out Cheren's door. It was the last time Cheren would see her for some time.

Cheren had sat for a while at his desk, thinking about Hilda. What had that slight touch of his hand meant? That they were best friends? Or something more?

Hilda kept to herself on her flight to Sinnoh aside from her comments to Cynthia and Hilbert, who had accompanied her. Summer had passed, which meant Cynthia was on her way home, where she was Champion. She was also involved in discoveries concerning mythological and legendary Pokémon, and that was where Hilda's interests lay. Hilbert had insisted on coming with her, and Hilda had not had the heart to deny him. The two trainers had become close friends after they started to battle together on the Battle Subway. Hilbert was like a brother to Hilda; she loved him, but not at all like how she felt towards Cheren.

Her time in Sinnoh had been pleasant; she had the opportunity to meet several promising and accomplished trainers alike. Most importantly, she had met the Pokémon who she had been looking for. Now that her goal had been completed, it was time for her to leave Sinnoh. Hilda was immensely happy to be returning to Unova, her home, and home to her friends and family.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood before the lab in her hometown of Nuvema Town, 18 years old, the breeze lifting her hair and the sun catching in her eyes, Hilbert by her side. She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, hoping they weren't too red. Hilda had just reunited with her mother, and the feeling alone was enough to make her never want to leave Unova again. She took a breath to steady herself, smiled at Hilbert as he brushed a last tear from her face, and entered the lab.

A young woman looked up as Hilda and Hilbert walked into the room. The lab was just like she remembers, only Bianca stood in front of her now while Professor Juniper stood off to the side with her father.

"Hilda?" Bianca said with wide eyes. She brought her hands to her mouth in surprise. "Hilda! Hilda, it's you!" She rushed forward to embrace her friend, and it was like two years hadn't changed anything. "And Hilbert! It's great to see you again!"

"Oh, Bianca," Hilda said. "Bianca, I missed you so much! How are you?"

"Wonderful, and even more wonderful now that you're back," answered Bianca. "And you? Did you find everything you hoped to in Sinnoh?"

Hilda's grin widened. "I did."

"Great! Oh, just wait until Cheren hears you're back," said Bianca with a wink and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Hilda rolled her eyes. "You, my friend, have hardly changed a bit. How is Cheren?"

Bianca's smile wavered. "I… I haven't talked to him in a while." She looked down at the tile floor.

"Why not? Is he okay?" Hilda asked, concern in her tone.

"Yes, yes," said Bianca. "I'm sure of it. It's just… we seemed to have grown apart, somehow. I heard he became Gym Leader of Aspertia only a while back. I've been really busy helping out Professor Juniper, and Cheren's been doing his Gym Leader duties, and we haven't really spent much time together. I suppose you're our common ground."

"Oh." Hilda was silent. Her shock was soon replaced by guilt. If she had stayed, would her friends be closer? Hilbert slung an arm around her, while Bianca peered at Hilda cautiously.

"Oh no," she said seriously. "No, Hilda. It's not your fault, not one bit. Cheren and me should have worked this out ourselves, okay? You hear me?"

Hilda nodded, her smile slowly appearing on her face. "Thanks," she told Bianca. "I'll go visit him, then. It'll be-" Her voice broke despite her best efforts to keep it intact and calm. "It'll be good for all of us to meet."

Bianca smiled sympathetically. "You're right. You tell Cheren that I miss him."

"Will do," promised Hilda. She nodded to Juniper and Cedric as they watched the conversation.

"Good to see you, professors," she said as she raised a hand in greeting. "How are you?"

"Just fine," said Juniper as Cedric smiled in agreement. "You look all grown up, Hilda! And you, Hilbert. Like seasoned trainers."

Hilda smiled and ducked her head. "Thanks, Professor Juniper." Hilbet echoed her thanks and grinned.

"Hilda, I'll hang here while you catch up with Cheren. See you in a bit, okay?" he said with a knowing smile.

"Got it," Hilda said, choosing to ignore his smirk. She turned and left the lab. She rummaged in her bag and pulled out Unfezant's Poke Ball.

"Use Fly, please," she told her trusty Pokémon. She had caught the Pokémon she had been seeking, and some new additions to her International Pokedex, but had decided to keep her original team with her. It felt right, natural. Soaring in the Unova sky once again, Hilda let out a sigh. She was home at last.

"There's Aspertia City," she said loudly through the wind.

Soon she was on the ground and running to the Gym. She was stopped at the entrance by a young boy in a school uniform. "Aren't you too old to do the Gym challenge?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

With a laugh, Hilda replied to the school boy. "I'm not challenging this Gym," she told him. "I'm looking for the Gym Leader."

"Oh." The boy scratched his head and grinned sheepishly at her. "He's probably at the Trainer's School."

Hilda thanked the boy and located the school. It seemed to be recess, for a small mob of children were running around in the yard. Leaning against the building was Cheren. He stood in the shade and chatted with another teacher. Hilda felt her pulse quicken and her heart race. She approached them, stepping through the gate.


End file.
